


Podfic: There is a Thing (Because the Thing Is) (waldorph)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Jim get drunk. Secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: There is a Thing (Because the Thing Is) (waldorph)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is a Thing, Because the Thing Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Yay, I done podficced some Trek!
> 
> It’s short, but definitely sweet. I love this story. Waldorph is the best, and this little gem is a favorite. 
> 
> Embarrassed-non-Scottish-person disclaimer: I am compelled to offer my sincerest apologies to any/all Scottish people — up to and including Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott — for my atrocious attempt at a Scottish accent.

Title: There is a Thing (Because the Thing Is)

Author: Waldorph

Fandom: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)

Pairing: Kirk/Spock (pre-slash), Scotty/Kirk friendship

Length/size/format: 8:39, 7.92MB, mp3

Rating: Teen and Up

Music used: White Lightning, George Jones

 

**Download here: http://tinyurl.com/kwtwj9b**

 

Enjoy, boldly go, etc. 

xo Cellar Door


End file.
